User talk:Aburnett/Archive 1
Sorry, I have been busy lately... ~Crystal Lucario~ Hey Hi, want me to make you in Castle Crasher mode? Just tell me what kind and color hair you have and i will make it. :NICE!!!!! Do you like it? : Its perfect- thanks so much! -- 00:56, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::No problem, if you want anything else, let me know! Also, congradulations, you are officially my new wiki pal. :D ::: @ v3- I think ill ad that to the user page of anyone I ban >.< - 23:42, 9 November 2008 (UTC) sysop I was just considering doing this. You're a sysop, now. Thanks! Philnelson 02:17, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Castle Crashers Portrait If you want I can make you a desktop of your personal character. That is only if you want. :Thats ok, the one i have now is awesome on its own =P - 23:16, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, do you want anything else? PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO!!! :P :::Unfortunately- no =P - 23:16, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, If you need me I will be makeing a Castle Crashers animation. Want to see the sprite sheet? :::::Nope =P 23:16, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Newgrounds Do you have newgrounds, if you do, can I have your user name? and do you have xbox live? N/A Look at my talk page for updates on our recent conversation. Sorry about the image thing The Wiki wasn't let me write the Falchion page. I kept filling it all in, then clicked create and the wiki was all like 'hey I know let's erase everything you've just done so I can ask you if you want to start a new page'. So I eventualy got annoyed after the seventh time and gave up. Also thanks for directing me to the image gallery. I didn't know that was there. Someguydiffferent 17:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Psssst Flaming Sword article needs to be merged into the Flaming Wolf sword article in the Weapons page. :Done -- 23:10, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Weapons and Infoboxes and Templates... oh my! Hello there, fine sir. You appear to be an active member of this wiki! I have a discussion that I would like your input in. If you could please redirect your attention towards Template_talk:ItemInfobox#Usage_on_Weapon_pages, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! P.S.: I see you're a member of the RS wiki! I'm a sysop there, myself. Haven't been on in a veeeery long time, though, seeing as I stopped playing RuneScape. P.P.S.: You have the syntax for external links on your user page messed up. Your RuneScape Wiki link is broken. When you are done with the url and want to put in the text, all you need to add is a space, not a |. -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 01:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I have an Idea... Not many people like starting articles due to the extra effort they think it requires. If we were to just start pages like the Peasant and The Arenas and have a minimal amount of information on them, people would edit them faster when they saw they were already made. Just a thought... Canoliman27 00:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) For Your Consideration... Hey Aburnett001. As I was editing the uncategorized and unused files, I've been getting angry by how there are so many files that are almost exact copies of other files and are not being used at all, along with numerous other things. If it's not too much trouble, could I be a Sysop? Even though I haven't been here that long, I've made a huge amount of contributions, all of them being an improvement to the wiki. Go ahead to my talk page with any questions. Thanks! (And not to sound greedy, but I remember seeing you talking to Philnelson about getting another bureaucrat. =P ) Canoliman27 22:47, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! I remember welcoming you, you've done great but, the quality of some articals needs to be improved... ... Well this is awkward... but, can I be a buearecrat?